The Second Prophecy
by Rast8a
Summary: The second prophecy is coming true. But who is to fulfill the prophecy this time? Only fate can decide.
1. Chapter 1

We all remember my lovely story about the Egyptians and Greeks. Sadly it got reported, and probably will be moved to the crossover section. I doubt I shall get many views now, but if you want to read it go to Percy Jackson crossover with Kane Chronicles. I mean seriously, how many of you Percy Jackson fanfic readers go to the crossover section? Anyway here is another project that I'm working on. This is just the intro.

The wind was howling out side, as thunder shook the air. The sea below raged, and the moon dwindled. A lone man in a suite stood by a window in a small musky room. He glanced at his clock for the tenth time in five minutes. He then started pacing around, when suddenly another man appeared.

"Lord Zeus, your messages has been delivered," the man said.

"Good job Hermes," Zeus said as he glared outside the window. Suddenly another man appeared with probably a gallon of seawater pouring out after him.

"Brother! Why are we meeting here?" he asked as he sent the seawater flying out the window.

"Indeed Brother, why are we?" a voice asked as a third man stepped out of the shadows. Zeus glanced at Hermes, and indicated for him to leave. Hermes nodded, and soon the air around him seemed to bend. A gush of wind, and he disappeared along with it. "Why are we here?" the cold voice asked.

"I think that… the prophecy is coming true," Zeus said. Both of the others looked in horror at this. Then the seawater man tentatively stepped out.

"Are you saying… he is coming back? Kronos?" the man asked. At the work Kronos the already faint light from the candle seemed to dwindle.

"No, I think it's something much worse, Posideon."

"Nonsense, there is nothing worse than the Titans," the other one spat. "I have one in my custody with his memories erased by the River Lethe, and yet he causes mayhem beyond imagination."

"Tell me Hades, have you had any problems controlling your powers?" Zeus asked. Hades hesitated at this question and seemed to think a bit.

"The seas have become restless, not even I can reassure them," Posideon said.

"Look at this weather. A huge storm is brewing, yet I can not control the thunder or the clouds," Zeus said. Hades nodded.

"Should we intervene?" Hades asked. Posideon turned his head to Zeus. After a moment Zeus uttered one word that shocked both of them. No.

"NO?" Hades and Posideon asked.

"We should wait it out, see what fate has in store for us. See if our blessing has truly come true. If there is one thing that Jackson demigod has taught me, is that the path of fate cannot be stopped or changed." Zeus said wisely.

"You have grown wise," Posideon remarked. Hades nodded his head in the corner.

"No, I have just learned something new, that's all. In the mean time, strengthen the defenses of your territory, but don't intervene." The three gods nodded to each other.

"Fate is in his hands," they all said at the same once, and all seem to melt away.

Interested yet? If you are you should review. Tell me ways I can improve the story. Next chapter will come, I assure you.


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello people! Thank you for the review WiseGirl2424. For Percy Jackson books I tend to do 1st person view, but I might to 3rd person view. I'll try 3rd person view for this chapter, if anyone thinks I should do a different kind, then plz kindly review and tell me so. PLZ REVIEW! You can put in a review that says hi. You can point out all the mistakes in the chapter. Idc, just review! Anyway here is the next chapter!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Metal crashed against metal, as two figures moved in a graceful dance. Each time, the other's sword would seem to hit, only to have be blocked. Each time one lunged forward, the other gracefully leaped back. Suddenly in a fury of movements, one figure found itself weaponless with a sword at his neck. His own sword lay harmlessly on the side.

"That was a good duel, son. But you should keep your arms tucked in more, and try to dodge more often instead of blocking. Remember that I'm stronger so every time our sword clash, you get more battered than me," the taller figure said. The other figure nodded, as he stood there panting. "It's late, time for dinner," the taller man said as he glanced at the setting sun.

"Good, I'm starving," the boy said.

"Yeah, let's hope your mom didn't cook tonight." The boy laughed, and they started walking towards a little log cabin. As they neared it a blonde women with curly hair came out.

"Percy and Emil, you finally came back," she said crossly, "It's almost 7:00 p.m."

"Sorry Annabeth, but Emil is getting really good at sparing," Percy said.

"Yeah, I think in a few weeks I could beat Dad!" Emil said excitedly.

"I doubt that," Annabeth said. "Oh yeah, we have a guest."

"A guest?" Percy asked. Immediately his hand edged for his sword.

"A friend," Annabeth added as she walked in. Emil seemed excited and quickly followed his mother. Who could it be, Percy wondered as he slowly walked in.

"Ah! My former student!" An old man in a wheelchair said as Percy walked in.

"Chiron?"

"That's right," Chiron said his eyes twinkling. Emil curiously stared at the old man. Then Chiron turned his attention to Emil. "Hah, you look just like your father, those same green eyes. Same black hair, and everything," he muttered.

"My mom said 'thank the gods you didn't inherit your dad's brains' once," Emil chirped up. Chiron chuckled, while Annabeth blushed a little. Then Chiron whispered to Percy. Percy's face darkened, then turned to Emil.

"Hey Emil, why don't you go play with Mrs. O'Leary?" Percy asked. Emil was out the door in a flash. Soon he was climbing all over Mrs. O'Leary. Mrs. O'Leary gave one big happy bark.

"We can deal with him," Annabeth said before Chiron could speak.

"You don't understand, he needs to go to Camp," Chiron said urgently.

"We can fend off monsters, and teach him the basics," Percy said.

"The basics won't be enough."

"He's not even a half-blood! He's the son of two half-bloods, he won't have such a strong aura!"

"It's about the prophecy, Percy," Chiron said darkly. Percy stared in stunned silence. Annabeth soon broke the silence.

"The last prophecy took 70 years! It's only been 20 years!" Annabeth said worriedly.

"You remember him being blessed by the big three?" Chiron said cautiously.

"Yes, but what does that matter?"

"That blessing wasn't an ordinary blessing. It gave him the powers of a child of the big three. He has the power to manipulate water, call the dead, call down lightning, you name it!" Chiron said. Annabeth and Percy stared in stunned silence.

"So you mean, that he has an aura more powerful than me," Percy asked.

"More powerful than sticking you, Nico, and Thalia all in the same room." Chiron said. Suddenly Chiron paused and seemed to sniff the air. He opened his palm, and a bow materialized.

"How old is Emil?"

"12, why?" Annabeth said. After a moment, she gasped in horror and understanding.

"EMIL!" She yelled and leaped outside. Percy followed, and as he did he heard a roar. A powerful roar, that shook him to the bones. Their home had been invaded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Like it? If you do press the review button. It makes me smile when you do. Anyway point out any mistakes, I wanna improve. Thanks!


End file.
